The present invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST), such as an automated teller machine (ATM), incorporating an anti-fraud device. The invention also relates to a method of preventing fraud at an SST, and to an anti-fraud device for use with an SST.
One type of fraud that occurs at an ATM is for a third party to place a small module in front of the ATM""s motorized card reader. The module is professionally designed so that it conforms to the appearance of the ATM and is not obvious to a user. The module generally has a magnetic head for reading the magnetic stripe commonly used on banking cards. The module also has electronics associated with the magnetic head for reading the data stored on the magnetic stripe, and has either a memory for storing the read data or transmission apparatus for transmitting the read data to the third party.
When the user enters his card into the motorized card reader via the fraudulent module, the motorized card reader pulls the card in smoothly so that the genuine magnetic card reader can read the card. However, as the card is pulled through the fraudulent module by the motorized card reader, the card reader in the fraudulent module reads the data on the magnetic stripe.
The user is unaware that his card has been read by the fraudulent module because the module is small and unobtrusive and because the module does not impede insertion or removal of the card. Once the card data is known, the third party can re-construct the user""s card. A variety of techniques may be used to obtain a user""s PIN. For example, a false keypad overlay may be located above the actual keypad, such that when a user enters his PIN, the sequence of digits is recorded by the false keypad. Alternatively, a user may simply be observed while using the ATM and his PIN noted. If the third party can obtain the user""s PIN, then the third party has both the card details and the PIN, thereby enabling the third party to generate a counterfeit card and to make withdrawals from the user""s bank account without the user""s knowledge.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a self-service terminal characterized in that the terminal incorporates an anti-fraud device comprising a search coil for detecting metal, where the search coil is located in the vicinity of a user interface element.
The search coil is particularly suitable for detecting the presence of an alien magnetic card reader module because every magnetic card reader head is made of metal.
The search coil may include a ferrite core. Alternatively, the search coil may not include a ferrite core.
Preferably, the search coil is incorporated into a card reader module. Conveniently, the search coil is located in the throat of the card reader module so that the search coil is near to an area liable to attack by a third party module.
The search coil may be annular in shape so that the coil surrounds the entry/exit slot of the card reader module. Alternatively, the search coil may be rod-shaped, or may have any convenient shape.
Preferably, the search coil has a short detecting range, for example less than 10 cm, preferably, less than 5 cm.
The search coil may be permanently activated. Alternatively, the search coil may be activated by the SST detecting a user, or by a user inserting his card into the card reader module.
The anti-fraud device may prevent a card from entering the card reader module if an alien card reader module is detected. Alternatively, the device may initiate an alarm and/or provide a warning to the user or to the owner of the SST.
By virtue of this aspect of the invention, a simple metal detector can be used to detect the presence of an alien magnetic card reader head, and thereby alert the owner of the ATM and/or the user of the ATM to the possibility of fraudulent activity by a third party.
It will be appreciated that the invention is not suitable for use with an SST having a metal component or fascia in close proximity to the search coil.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided an anti-fraud device for use with an SST, characterized in that the device comprises a search coil for detecting metal, where the device is adapted for being located in the vicinity of a user interface element of the SST.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a method of preventing fraud at an SST, the method being characterized by the steps of: searching for the presence of metal in the vicinity of a user interface element using a search coil, and generating an alert signal in response to detecting metal.
Preferably, the method further comprises the steps of: determining the length of time for which the metal has been detected; comparing the length of time for which the metal has been detected with a predetermined time; and in the event of the length of time exceeding the predetermined time, generating an alert signal.